nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Creating an item with all ruin feats
This is a step by step guide to create and aquire an item that contains all the ruin feats that will allow you to sneak attack and crit otherwise uncrittable monsters in the OC and MOTB. Both the OC, but even more so MOTB contains alot of undeads, spirits and elementals. This can make the campaigns feel unfair for weapon masters and rogues alike due to these creatures immunity to criticals and sneak attacks. There are item granted feats which help alleviate these problems, but I found no information on how to create them online, so I decided to learn how to do it and write up a guide. This guide will create an amulet with the following feats: *Builder's Ruin *Death's Ruin *Elemental's Ruin *Nature's Ruin *Spirit's Ruin As well as +5 Natural Armor. Creating an item with all the ruin feats #In your nwn2 installation folder, open NWN2ToolsetLauncher.exe. #In the Blueprints tab, press items. #Expand Miscellaneous -> Jewelery -> Amulets #Find Amulet of Natural Armor +5, right click the item and choose Copy Blueprint, choose module in the dropdown list. #Find your newly created copy, it will have the same name and will be in bold, and most likely at the bottom of the Amulets list. #Click your new item. Open the properties tab (should be to the right of the screen). #Under Basics, click on Localized Name, press the arrow to the right of the name, edit the name to "Amulet of Total Ruin +5", press esc. (You can use any name you see fit). #Under basics, change Resource Name, Tag and Template Resref to "nw_it_nwirb0001" (Use any other name if you see fit). #Under behavior, find Item Properties, to the right of where it says AC Bonus 5 press the ... button. This should open a new Item Properties window. #In the Item Properties window, expand the Bonus Feat category. Find the Builder's Ruin, Death's Ruin, Elemental's Ruin, Nature's Ruin and Spirit's Ruin feats and add them to the item either by double clicking or dragging them to the current properties box to the left. Press OK to exit the Item Properties window. #Go back to the Blueprint -> Items tab. Right click your new item and choose Save to File. Save the item in your "My Documents" folder, under override -> blueprints. (You might need to create the blueprints folder manually). #Save the file as nw_it_nwirb0001.UTI. Giving the item to your character #Start a module or load a game with the character you want to give the item to. #Select your character as you would when casting a buff. #Open the console by pressing the tilde "~" key. If you have an european keyboard you need to hold shift and press the "+?\" and "`´" buttons simultaneously. #In the console type "DebugMode 1" without the quotes, remember all commands in the console are Case Sensitive. #Type "GiveItem nw_it_nwirb0001" this will give you the item. #Type "DebugMode 0" and close the console. #Enjoy criting and sneak attack those immunes!